


Interlude (Part 2b of the Sacrifice Arc)

by beren



Series: The Sacrifice Arc [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude - Scott has to deal with the change in Isaac's behaviour. (Set during part 2, when Scott and Isaac return to Scott's house and the morning after).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude (Part 2b of the Sacrifice Arc)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing this in part 2, but I wanted that to be all from Derek's PoV, so I wrote it as an interlude instead. This is where I'm going with the Scott, Allison, Isaac dynamic (what is the ship name for that, BTW, anyone know?). Thanks to Soph for sorting out the spelling and the grammar.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Jeff Davis et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** threesome, spoilers for s3  


Scott really wasn't sure what to do when Isaac trailed him into his room so close that he had virtually no personal space. It had felt weird at the loft, but at least there had been other wolves there, here it was bizarre.

"Look," he said, turning and taking a step back, "what's going on?"

Isaac looked like a cornered rabbit.

"Um..."

"I know I'm your alpha now," he said, "I get that, but this is different."

He looked at Isaac's scared face.

"Is this because of Allison?" he asked.

A small nod came back. It still hurt, but he swallowed that down, because it was clearly terrifying Isaac.

"Look," he said, sitting down on the bed, "I meant what I said at the clinic; it's okay."

"But," Isaac said and sat down on the floor, which was really weird for the human part of Scott, but the wolf understood the submissive gesture perfectly.

"No buts," he replied. "I'm not that kind of guy. If this makes you and Allison happy I'm not going to stand in the way."

"But you still love her," Isaac said.

Scott sighed and nodded, there was no point in denying it.

"Then tell me not to," Isaac said; "you're my alpha, it'll be easier if you tell me not to."

"Isaac," Scott said, reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder; "I don't rule Allison. If she wants you and not me then that's what she wants, but, just so you know, if you hurt her I will kick your ass to New York and back."

Isaac looked down and away, clearly still tense.

"What if it's not that simple?" was the quiet question.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's changed," Isaac said and glanced up at him through his eyelashes; "everything's changed."

"How?"

"Before," Isaac said, "I liked you and I liked Allison, but I liked Allison more."

The way his expression changed gave Scott a clue what Isaac was trying to say.

"But now, I like you and I like Allison and it's all mixed up and I don't know what to do."

Scott had to think about that for a moment until it dawned on him what Isaac was saying.

"You mean like, like?" he asked.

Isaac nodded and Scott suddenly felt like he was totally out of his depth.

"And I think Allison's still in love with you."

That was not what Scott needed to hear. There was being noble and then there was teenage love and Scott wasn't made of stone.

"Oh god," he said and took the deepest breath he could.

On top of everything else that was going on, this was the last thing he needed.

"How do you know that?" he all but demanded.

Isaac shrank onto the floor.

"The way she looks at you," Isaac said.

"But I saw the way she looked at you," he countered; "it didn't take a genius... oh."

He stopped as he realised that Isaac was pointing out a solution as well as a problem. He starred at Isaac, who looked kind of hopeful.

"But I don't feel that way about you," he pointed out.

"Could you?" Isaac asked.

That was the big question of course. The whole idea was mind blowing, but then he'd already had his mind blown twice in twenty four hours, what was one more. He had to admit everything hadn't been so cut and dried since the whole werewolf thing. Before it had been girls and nothing but girls, since, he had noticed that some of the smells and sights in the locker room got him going on occasion. He'd just passed it off as being a teenager, but he was pretty sure Isaac had been straight before the whole werewolf thing too and now Isaac was looking at him with hungry eyes.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "maybe."

Isaac actually sat up a bit.

"But," he added, "we are not finding out unless Allison is okay with this. We'll talk to her tomorrow."

Isaac nodded.

"Now I'm going to check on my mom, you get ready for bed, we need sleep."

Isaac nodded again.

When Scott stepped out into the hallway he found his mom little more than four feet from his door. She had clearly heard everything. With a tilt of her head she beckoned him down the corridor to her room where they shut the door so Isaac wouldn't hear them.

"I know it's weird..." he started to say, but his mom held up her hand.

"I'm not going to judge you, Scott," his mom said, "this is something no one can decide but you. I just want you to think if this is the right time to be making choices like this. With Stiles missing and everything that's happened are you making decisions for the right reason?"

He could have kissed his mom for that, but he hugged her, because kissing would have been embarrassing.

"I don't think I can wait," he admitted after they parted and sat down on the bed. "I have to figure this out one way of the other or it's going to drive Isaac mad. This whole alpha thing has changed all the dynamics."

His mom patted his leg.

"And I haven't had a chance to tell you how proud I am of you," she said and gave him a tired smile. "You turned everything around in there and brought it under control."

"I think that had more to do with the nemeton's power than me," he replied.

"Not true," was the instant response. "Everyone else was going crazy and you brought it back. That's why they're willing to trust you because you had control."

He hadn't really thought about it like that, he'd just being doing what needed to be done. The power rush had been incredible and someone had had to take charge. He smiled at his mum and blushed a little at her admiration.

"Thanks," he said.

"Now go, sleep," she said before giving him another hug.

~*~

The fact that they had shown up together to talk to Allison had made Allison's dad suspicious, but he had eventually let them in.

"Thanks, Dad," Allison said as she closed her bedroom door.

"How are you?" Scott started with his opening gambit.

"Still a bit of a headache," she replied with that cute smile that drove him absolutely nuts, "but much better, thanks. Any word on Stiles?"

"Nothing yet," he replied, "we're going over to Derek's next. Did you want to come?"

She nodded.

"My Dad's got feelers out too," she said, "so if he gets anything back he'll let us know."

That was the sum total of Scott's pre-prepared material and he had no idea what to say next.

"Would you like to date both of us at the same time?"

Scott almost died when Isaac blurted it all out.

"Like a three."

"What?" Allison asked and Scott wanted the floor to open up and eat him.

Now Allison was going to kill them and it would be all Isaac's fault.

"My signals are all mixed up," Isaac barrelled on as if it was his only chance of survival, "and you still love Scott and he still loves you and so, perfect solution."

Allison sat down on her bed with a thump, her mouth hanging open.

"If you say no, I'll just leave," Scott said, "and I'll do everything I can to help Isaac sort out his signals again."

It was possibly the most awkward speech of his life, but it needed saying.

"You're for real?" Allison asked.

He nodded and Isaac’s head looked about ready to come off with how enthusiastic the beta was nodding as well.

"But aren't you both straight?" she sounded confused.

"Not completely, it seems," Scott said sounding as unsure as he felt.

He'd been thinking about it, all the way over with Isaac on the back of his bike. It was strange, but not the strangest thing in his life by far and the idea was growing on him.

"So you want to be in a threesome with me, like a real relationship?" Allison checked.

They both nodded again.

"Come here," she said and they stepped forward. "Kiss," was the simple instruction.

Isaac looked unsure, but then Isaac often looked unsure and Scott kind of just looked at his friend for a few seconds. Then he took the helmet from Isaac's hand and put it, along with his own, down on the bed. Kissing on demand felt weird, but he could see why Allison had said it.

"Okay?" he asked, reaching out and carefully touching Isaac.

Isaac nodded, so he looped his hand round the back of Isaac's neck and pulled the other boy down into a kiss. At first it was awkward, but then Isaac moved closer to him, snaking an arm round him and they seemed to slip into something more natural. He opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to dance over Isaac's lips and Isaac instantly followed suit. In a couple of seconds Scott forgot who he was kissing and why and just melted into the heat and contact and he felt his wolf rising.

When they pulled back, breathless, Isaac's eyes were yellow and Scott knew his had to be red.

"Wow," Allison said in a small voice and they both turned to look at her; "I think we can work with this."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I'm over here on tumblr and post links to my fic over there as well as some art and sometimes go a bit mad reblogging [berenwrites](http://berenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
